


L'épreuve

by Takkaori



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Tsundere Midorima Shintarou
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 23:11:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5804005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takkaori/pseuds/Takkaori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Masse-moi, Takao." Le dit Takao était prêt à tout pour faire plaisir à son Shin-chan, mais même de bonne foi, la perspective de devoir masser le dos nu et transpirant du vert mettait ses hormones dans une position beaucoup trop indélicate pour sa santé mentale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	L'épreuve

**Author's Note:**

> Le MidoTaka n'est pas explicite, c'est plus un pré-Slash qu'autre chose.  
> Bonne lecture !

Quand il entendit son coéquipier, le brun n'en crut simplement pas ses oreilles. Son bonheur sauta aux nues pour en chuter directement. Assis à ses côtés sur le banc du gymnase, Midorima transpirait. Énormément. Les entraînements du club de basket de Shoutoku étaient rudes. Le sens anglais du mot s'y appliquait, tant les exercices étiraient violemment leurs muscles et poussaient leurs corps à dépasser leurs limites sans la moindre once de respect. Une réelle impolitesse à l'encontre de la fatigue qui cherchait péniblement à faire valoir son droit. En tant que sportifs et basketteurs passionnés, ils ne s'en plaignaient guère. Membre de la Génération Miracle, le vert avait dû subir bien pire. Il ne s'en portait pas plus mal, et à vrai dire, Takao aimait beaucoup…Trop ? le résultat.

On pouvait dire de son Shin-chan (notez l'utilisation de la possessivité) qu'il était bizarre, Takao répondrait qu'il était, en revanche, parfaitement bâti. Un argument de poids, croyez-le. Des biceps soigneusement taillés, des abdominaux et des pectoraux magnifiquement dessinés. Mariés aux gouttes de sueurs qu'il y voyait courir, trépider, puis mourir, son ami venant d'ôter son t-shirt, il y avait là quelque chose d'inéluctablement attirant. Époustouflant, il fallait être idiot pour ne pas le reconnaître. Il était bel et bien à couper le souffle des pieds à la tête, tout simplement. Et l'effet se réverbérait sur lui. Comme un idiot, il se trouvait incapable de réagir devant la demande alors qu'il l'avait entendue.

Il se repassait simplement la phrase en boucle pour être sûr d'avoir bien compris. Oh, clouer le bec de Takao Kazunari était compliqué. Shintaro Midorima s'en sortait mieux que personne en la matière.

« Maaa, Shin-chan, tu plaisantes ? »

Il avait pris un ton rieur. Le chevrotement témoignait de sa réelle opinion sur la question. Il reçut un regard blasé en retour. Bien sûr, Midorima ne plaisantait jamais. Le brun déglutit, le vert l'évaluant. L'impatience dansait-elle dans ses yeux ? Le haut mouillé respirant l'arôme aigre-doux du jeune homme roulé sur lui-même, comblant la largeur de sa cuisse près de son aine, avait grâce de la présence de sa main, appuyée sans vergogne. Droit à ses côtés, l'écart entre leurs épaules considérable, Takao fondait. Il était, malgré son œil du faucon, atout très important au jeu, un garçon banal. Il était homosexuel, ne s'en cachait pas vis-à-vis de lui-même, ce qui le rendait déjà moins banal. Il fantasmait sur un beau garçon bien fait, ce qui le repoussait dans les clichés d'un sacré bon coup de pied.

Un soupir de son partenaire fendit l'air, trancha le silence en fines lamelles tremblantes.

« Je ne te le redemanderais pas deux fois. »

Oh, un ordre, maintenant. Il ne l'aurait jamais avoué, cependant, un Midorima autoritaire aux oreilles d'un Takao sonnait aussi sexy que la vision de son corps dans l'effort. Il attrapa la gourde blanche à ses pieds, mordilla le bouchon pour le désenclencher, et but. Il en avait besoin. Ce qu'il lui demandait était trop pour son pauvre cœur, coureur déraciné. Un massage. Il lui donnait le droit de poser ses propres mains sur lui. C'était _beaucoup_ , venant de Shin-chan. Ça faisait _beaucoup_ de pulsions à retenir pour ce pauvre jeune homme faible devant ses hormones qu'était Takao. Ce n'était pas possible qu'il exige ça, avec autant d'insistance. Enfin, plus tsundere que Midorima, tu meurs ! C'est un fait avéré. Le susnommé avait décidé d'être direct et d'apprécier ce qu'on voulait bien lui donner sans jouer aux outrés ; pas impensable. Délectable. Trop beau pour être vrai.

Dans sa tête, elles défilaient, les expressions synonymes.

En claquant, le fond de son étancheur de soif s'établit à côté de sa cuisse. Il consentait à obéir. L'opportunité tenait réellement du miracle. Il n'en aurait sûrement pas d'autres comme ça.

« D'accord, mets-toi de côté, dans ce cas. »

Takao optait pour une réplique simple, il ne voulait vraiment pas risquer de tout fiche en l'air, même avec sa passion pour la taquinerie. À sa grande surprise, ne bronchant pas, le vert le fit simplement, passant une jambe de l'autre côté du banc, qu'il chevauchait à présent. Son dos, de ses omoplates à ses reins…Le brun se les voyait offerts.

« Il faudrait que tu t'étales en avant, Shin-chan, sinon, ça sera moins agréable. »

Le rire résonnait dans sa voix.

« Ne t'avise pas de t'assoir trop près.

—Je ferais ce que je peux. »

Un soupir lui répondit. Midorima allongea son buste. Sa position tirait son short, qui raffermissait les contours de ses fesses. Ce n'était pas humain d'être si bandant ! Il détailla une nouvelle fois ce dieu du stade dont il avait la compagnie, se perdant dans la contemplation de tant de perfection. Les détails captés par sa rétine observatrice le rendaient fou. Il était bien obligé de se coller contre son fessier, s'il voulait pouvoir atteindre le haut de son corps, Midorima étant plus grand que lui.

« Qu'attends-tu, Takao ?

—Le dégèle, peut-être ? Tu es pressé !

—Tu te crois drôle ? D'autant qu'avec la chaleur qu'il fait, c'est hors propos.

—L'humour ne l'est jamais. »

Sans prévenir, décidant d'être joueur, il se pencha. Ses mains se posèrent autour de ce cou qu'il rêvait d'étrangler et d'enlacer à la fois. Il sentait la sueur entre ses doigts, le touché moite. Ça ne le rebutait pas, c'était même tout l'inverse. Faisant aller et venir sa paume contre la chair dure, il entendit un gémissement de bien-être délicieusement aigu échapper au vert. Il descendit un peu les mains, les traînant le long des épaules, tâtant, jouant des phalanges avec la dextérité et la plaisance d'un chat rentrant puis sortant les griffes dans une couverture confortable. Il aurait bien aimé que Shin-chan soit la sienne…

La meilleure ? Leurs coéquipiers ne faisaient nullement attention à eux. Il ne les entendait même plus, à vrai dire, comme s'ils avaient disparu du gymnase et qu'ils n'étaient que deux ici. Ce qui aurait été parfait, il aurait pu faire glisser ses mains plus au sud…

Peut-être qu'il le ferait.

Peut-être pas.

Oserait-il ?

_Non, Shin-chan me tuerait._

Et pourtant…

« Plus bas, Takao. »

L'interpellé manqua de suffoquer. Il fallait qu'il se reprenne. Il s'exécuta, s'orientant entre les deux omoplates, appuyant légèrement. Il sépara ses mains, créant des cercles du bout des doigts. Son ami se plaignit immédiatement que ses gestes ressemblaient davantage à des caresses qu'à un massage. On ne changeait pas Midorima. Vraiment pas. Il reposa les paumes à plat, frottant, fermement, faisant bien attention à ne pas s'enfoncer trop violemment au niveau des vertèbres. On pouvait faire plus de mal que de bien en massant quelqu'un étant soi-même inexpérimenté, et Takao n'était pas un professionnel en la matière. Il semblait s'en sortir assez bien, s'il en jugeait par la détente de son coéquipier.

Qui ne lui rendait cependant pas la tâche facile.

« Plus à gauche. Non, pas comme ça. Un peu plus à droite. Plus bas à gauche. Non, plus haut à droite. »

Il l'aurait tué. Il n'arrêtait pas.

« Dis, Shin-chan, si tu veux que je te masse, tu devrais peut-être me laisser faire comme je l'entends, sinon, autant le faire toi-même.

—Parce que tu crois que je pourrais atteindre les endroits que je veux ?

—Non, mais tu exiges un peu trop.

—Dis-le si je t'agace. »

Il semblait irrité. Takao rit intérieurement.

« Ça te vexerait ? Naaa, tu sais bien que je t'adore, mon petit Shin-chan !

—Ne t'adresse jamais à moi avec un ton si mielleux. Jamais. Et descends les mains.»

Le brun tiqua. Il voulait qu'elles soient basses ? Soit. Il se laissa finalement aller à sa pulsion première et taquina l'élastique du short couvrant ses reins. Midorima sursauta. Il tenta de se redresser, maintenu par son comparse, sa voix indiquait son désarroi :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

—Moi ? J'obéis. Tu les veux peut-être plus bas, encore ? »

Il imaginait parfaitement les pupilles égarées du vert et sa bouche entrouverte, si attrayante. Sur ces mots, il franchit la barrière et _oooh_ , savoir que les fesses blanches de son coéquipier – qu'il matait suffisamment dans les douches – allaient valser entre ses mains…L'esprit, il le perdait. Le vert se débattait, sans succès. Il se tenait à moitié couché sur lui, à présent. Un sombre rictus au bas du visage, il le bloquait.

« Tu es cinglé ! Arrête tout de suite, Takao ! O-on pourrait nous voir !

—Je ne fais rien. »

Le brun roucoulait. C'était énorme. Non seulement, il enquiquinait le vert impuissant sous lui, mais en plus, il allait pouvoir le peloter un peu…

Ô joie, extase, nirvana.

« Takao. »

La voix sèche, implacable, le sortit de sa transe.

_Hm ?_

Plus aucune trace de l'éraillement du vert suppliant un peu de merci pour sa vertu…Non…Quelque chose n'allait pas.

C'était différent.

« Je t'ai demandé la gourde. J'ai soif. »

Le brun reprit brusquement conscience.

Du revers _expectations / reality_ , il fut percuté en pleine face. Comme dans ce film qu'ils avaient vu tous les deux – oui, il avait réussi à convaincre Midorima de passer chez lui et de visionner quelque chose à deux, pour de vrai, 500 jours ensemble, qui montrait parfaitement que les espoirs les plus naïfs donnant les situations les plus élémentaires ne se réalisaient que rarement. S'en suivant, après les quatre-vingt-dix minutes, un débat sur le rôle du destin dans l'amour, comme la problématique de l'histoire le proposait. Midorima était persuadé que la conscience de s'être trouvé était mutuelle et immédiate. Takao qu'il fallait creuser pour s'en rendre compte. Peut-être bien parce qu'il aurait aimé que le vert approfondisse un peu la tranchée de ses sentiments à son sujet…

Aussi, il se disait bien que son propre cran crevait l'excès de façon terrifiante.

Plus important, une solide érection reposait contre sa cuisse. Visible. La honte le saisit, surtout que le regard de son partenaire croisa le sien. Il sut à cet instant qu'ils comprenaient tous les deux ce qui se passait dans son caleçon.

Takao se releva précipitamment, gêné, commençant à méditer sur une vérité troublante : le Shin-chan de ses élucubrations se prétendait aussi, voire plus, vindicatif que le vrai.

Midorima observa Takao partir en courant dans la direction des toilettes. Oh, il avait bien compris ce qu'il allait y faire, il le pensait non sans rougir, d'ailleurs. Il se demandait bien quelle fille l'avait mis dans cet état. Parce que bien sûr, une pensée à la gente féminine ne pouvait être que responsable. Un sentiment curieux naquit dans sa poitrine, l'idée ne lui plaisait absolument pas. Les hypothèses tournaient et se succédaient dans sa tête. Il n'y avait pas prêté attention –et dieu, aurait-il dû ! Takao devait forcément avoir quelqu'un en vue.

Cet abruti n'étant pas du genre discret, il aurait _vraiment_ dû l'avoir remarqué, comme il s'était aperçu du renflement de son short au niveau de l'entrejambe. Non pas qu'il observait cet endroit particulièrement, cependant, il fallait admettre que certaines choses sautaient aux yeux. Non pas non plus que…

_Oh, arrêtons-nous là, c'est une catastrophe._

Son index et son majeur passèrent devant ses yeux, rehaussant ses lunettes. Il faudrait qu'il le force à se mettre à table, afin qu'il juge l'heureuse élue. Parce qu'il ne pouvait décidément pas laisser Takao sortir avec n'importe quel résidu du bas peuple.

Puisse la demoiselle être convenable ou non, il souhaitait qu'Oha-Asa pose une malédiction sur elle et les siens jusqu'à la centième génération.

Non, il n'était pas possessif, en aucun cas, _nanodayo_.

**Author's Note:**

> C'est assez classique mais j'espère que le retournement de situation vous aura plu !  
> Merci d'avoir lu !


End file.
